Dans le meilleur, comme dans le pire
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Une fiction horrible, où Isaac confie un terrible secret, et où Peter comprend qu'il doit être présent pour son amant.


Titre : **Dans le meilleure, comme dans le pire**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **OOO**

Isaac se sent poussé en avant, en rythme. Son visage est écrasé dans l'oreiller qu'il tient fermement contre sa bouche pour ne pas laisser s'échapper le moindre gémissement. Il ne va plus tenir longtemps, il s'en son cœur s'emballer pour finir par exploser. « Aaaah »

Peter est au-dessus de lui, et il ne lâche pas la cadence, ses hanches ondulent de plus en plus vite alors qu'il sent son orgasme se rapprocher. « Ooooh » Un frisson lui traverse le corps comme le souffle d'un vent de printemps, puis il se laisse lourdement tomber sur Isaac avant de se retirer lentement pour se laisser glisser à côté du jeune loup.

Isaac halète toujours dans l'oreiller, alors que Peter retire le préservatif pour le lancer sans élégance dans la poubelle à proximité. Paresseusement, il se tourne sur le côté et il passe une main le long du dos d'Isaac. Il peut sentir les battements de son cœur.

Courageusement, Peter se redresse pour attraper les draps qu'il tire sur eux. « Bonne nuit, » il murmure à l'oreille d'Isaac.

Ils s'endorment tous les deux.

 **OOO**

Isaac s'agite dans son sommeil.

Peter papillonne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'éveiller complètement. « Fais chier, » pense-t-il. Il soupire lourdement, à la fois agacé et inquiet. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, avec ses sens de loups, il voit le jeune homme qui oscille la tête. « Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas faire ça. Non. »

« Isaac, » il murmure son nom dans l'espoir de le ramener, mais l'adolescent a le visage crispé et il secoue la tête de plus en plus vite. « Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas. »

« Isaac, » insiste Peter qui a commencé à le secouer par l'épaule. Ça ne change rien. D'ailleurs, Peter doit attraper les bras du jeune homme qui a commencé à se débattre dans son sommeil. Dans sa tentative de le maintenir sur le dos, Peter se prend un coup de griffe mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce qu'il a déjà vécu avec son jeune amant. « Isaac ! Réveille toi, bordel ! » S'énerve presque Peter alors qu'il commence à cicatriser sur son thorax.

Isaac sursaute tout à coup, les yeux fluorescents grands ouverts, son poids maintenu contre le matelas alors qu'il happe des grandes bouffées d'air dans la tentative inconsciente de reprendre son souffle. Il lui faut un instant pour se rappeler où il est. D'abord, ses pupilles sont hagards, puis ses yeux cessent lentement d'osciller partout autour de lui pour s'arrêter sur l'homme au-dessus de lui.

Les yeux du blond reprennent leur couleur initiale alors Peter le relâche, « un cauchemar ? » Il demande pour la forme, en se laissant retomber à côté d'Isaac comme si tout ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

Isaac se redresse, nauséeux. Il s'éloigne de Peter, en passant ses mains sur son visage. Il inspire profondément, plusieurs fois. Ses épaules montent et descendent alors que ses mains finissent par rester devant son visage. « Ouais, » répond-t-il en essayant de maintenir une certaine stabilité dans sa voix.

Peter peut ressentir, et voir, que l'entièreté du corps de son amant est tendu comme un piquet. Le visage dissimulé derrière ses paumes comme un enfant le ferait pour ne pas montrer ses larmes. Peter ne dit rien. Il n'est pas de ceux qui offrent du réconfort, pas avec les mots, tout du moins. Sa présence est suffisante, et au bout de quelques minutes, Isaac retire les mains de son visages pour se recoucher avec hésitation près de Peter.

Isaac se blottit fortement contre son amant, dans sa chaleur apaisante. Il veut juste se rendormir, et oublier comme il le fait depuis plusieurs années.

Les cauchemars ont commencé quelques semaines après le début de leur relation. Au début, Peter n'y faisait pas attention. Il considérait que c'était quelque chose de logique vu les antécédents du garçon. Mais ensuite les cauchemars se sont multipliés et intensifiés. Ce qui était un cas isolé, est devenu quelques choses de quotidiens dans leur vie de couple.

Peter aime la tranquillité, son repos, mais il aime également Isaac, ce qui ne semble pas compatible avec les deux premières. Avec les jours, Peter est devenu plus irritable, et Isaac a commencé à se sentir de plus en plus mal dans sa peau. Un fait qu'il parvient magnifiquement à cacher derrière son arrogance. D'ailleurs, les autres membres de leur meute dysfonctionnelle le trouvent odieux depuis qu'il sort avec le psychopathe.

Pourtant, une fois la nuit tombée, les autres ne peuvent pas voir cet autre Isaac. Celui qui reste vulnérable et tremblant entre les bras de Peter. Celui qui continue de se taire, en croyant maintenir l'illusion que tout va bien.

Mais quelque chose cloche, Peter le sait. L'ancien alpha y réfléchit depuis un moment, et même si ce n'est pas son genre, il sait qu'il doit en parler avec Isaac. Car c'est ce que font les gens qui s'aiment, non ?

« Euh, tu veux en parler ? » Demande maladroitement Peter de sa voix grave, alors que sa main caresse toujours le dos de l'autre.

Isaac ferme les yeux plus fort. Il voudrait ne pas avoir entendu la question. Il se blottit un peu plus contre Peter. Il ne veut pas parler.

« Isaac ? » Insiste Peter.

Le jeune loup se redresse vivement, l'air outré que son amant puisse lui faire ce genre de proposition. Il aboie, « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Toi, tu veux parler ? Je n'en ai pas envie, tu comprends ! Tu ne peux pas faire comme d'habitude ? Me baiser et t'en foutre du reste ! »

Peter en reste sans voix. Le visage déformé par la surprise face à cet élan de colère.

La colère d'Isaac s'évapore en l'absence d'impulsivité, et il ne reste que la peur. Isaac est mort de trouille et il sort du lit pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain.

Peter reste un bon moment dans le lit, à réfléchir. Il peut entendre un robinet d'eau couler. Il peut peut entendre les battements de cœur anarchiques de son compagnon. Il peut sentir sa détresse.

Ainsi, c'est ce que pense Isaac ? Qu'il n'est là que pour le baiser ?

Lentement, il sort du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il reste un moment derrière la porte de la salle de bain avant d'entrer.

Isaac est penché au-dessus du lavabo où il s'asperge toujours de l'eau sur le visage. Il s'arrête quand Peter ouvre la porte pour s'appuyer sur le rebord du lavabo, en déglutissant difficilement une boule dans sa gorge. « P-pardon. Je ne le pensais pas. » Il a du mal à parler, comme si des mains invisibles se resserraient autour de sa gorge.

Peter ne dit rien même si il se sent blessé. Il ne veut pas contre dire Isaac, même si il ne le croit pas. Peter est certain que son amant pense tout ce qu'il a dit. Peut être même que ça traduit une angoisse du jeune loup. Peter est une personne de contact, très physique, très tactiles. Jongler avec les fragilités émotionnelles des autres n'est pas quelque chose qu'il affectionne, mais c'est Isaac. Et pour Isaac, il ferait n'importe quoi.

Il s'avance vers son amant dont les yeux sont rougis d'avoir pleuré, et que l'eau ne peut pas camoufler.

L'aîné est à nouveau surpris, quand le corps d'Isaac vient se plaquer contre le sien. Les bras de l'adolescent viennent se serrer autour de sa taille. « Je te demande pardon, » recommence-t-il à pleurer.

« Je suis navré que tu puisses penser ça. » Dit Peter, en le serrant contre lui. Sa main tient l'arrière de sa tête contre son épaule. « Je m'inquiète pour toi, vraiment. » Les larmes d'Isaac redoublent, et il ne sait plus s'arrêter.

Peter tient à lui ? Vraiment ? Même si un soir, il décidait simplement de se blottir contre lui, juste pour dormir ?

« Ça va aller. Je suis là. » Lui dit Peter, d'un ton apaisant. Isaac s'étrangle et hoquette. « Tu peux tout me dire, » continue de dire Peter à Isaac qui secoue la tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Il y a tellement d'incertitudes dans l'esprit du jeune garçon. Il est constamment en recherche d'affection, mais Peter n'est pas comme ça. Alors, ils font souvent l'amour. C'est là que Peter lui montre l'étendue de ses sentiments Mais Isaac a besoin d'autre chose. Il aime faire l'amour avec Peter, mais il ne le ferait pas aussi souvent si il n'avait pas peur de perdre son amant.

Le sexe, tout le temps, Isaac en est malade. Mais pour ne pas perdre le seul homme présent dans sa vie, Isaac ferait n'importe quoi, jusqu'à vendre son âme. Pour un peu d'amour, juste un peu.

Car Peter l'aime, non ? C'est ce qu'il a dit ? Peut-être qu'il aurait pu se contenter de cette forme d'amour si son père n'avait pas...

Ça fait tellement mal qu'Isaac n'a plus la force de tenir debout. Il s'effondre dans les bras de Peter qui doit le soutenir pour ne pas le laisser tomber. Si Peter a un cœur, il se brise à la vue d'autant de larmes. Isaac tremble, et Peter doit passer ses bras sous les aisselles de son amant pour le garder contre lui.

« Pourquoi il m'a fait ça, » s'étrangle Isaac.

Peter se moque bien des morves et des larmes qui viennent tremper son torse, car il n'a qu'une seule question en tête. Il a presque peur de demander, « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Pour une fois, il a très peur d'avoir raison. Pour la première fois, il voudrait se tromper.

Les coups, Isaac s'en fichait éperdument. Il aurait même préféré en recevoir d'avantage que d'avoir vécu _ça_. Même la punition du congélo, si il avait pu choisir, il se serrait lui-même enfermé dedans. Il aurait choisi tout, plutôt que _ça_. La pire des humiliations. La pire des souffrances.

C'est presque un cri animal qui s'étouffe contre la poitrine de Peter, qui décide de se laisser glisser sur la carpette de la salle de bain, en entraînant le corps d'Isaac avec lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » L'encourage Peter, en murmurant dans le creux de son oreille, car Isaac n'arrive pas à parler. Il secoue toujours la tête, plus pour nier ce qu'il est en train d'essayer de dire. Et si Peter s'en allait ?

« Mon père… » Il déglutit péniblement, en ravalant la honte des années passées. Il inspire profondément, en s'arrêtant de parler, c'est tellement dur à dire. « Il ne faisait pas que me frapper… » Le souffle d'Isaac se bloque alors que Peter se tend, certainement pas prêt à entendre ce qui va suivre. Peter voudrait faire disparaître le tourbillon infernale de haine qui lui lacère les tripes.

Il est là pour Isaac.

Il lui a dit.

Il lui a promis.

« Il… » Isaac a l'impression qu'il va vomir et il crache le reste de sa phrase comme quelqu'un qui a avalé de travers. Ça coupe, ça brûle, et ça fait mal, « il me vendait. »

Les yeux de Peter passe au bleu polaire, et il hurle à la mort comme un loup à la lune. Sa rage lui ôterait la raison mais les griffes d'Isaac s'enfoncent douloureusement dans ses bras.

Peter se réjouit de la douleur. Elle l'empêche d'exploser. Sans elle, il tuerait sur le champ, coupable comme innocent. Sans cette douce souffrance, il ferait n'importe quoi pour que quelqu'un paie les souffrances de son amant. Peter ne s'en rend pas compte, mais il pleure. Des larmes qui font briller son regard sans jamais tomber. De l'eau salée pour le premier homme qu'il a jamais aimé. Il le tient fermement contre lui, comme une promesse indélébile.

Plus personne ne lui fera jamais de mal.

Peter y veillera.

Promesse de loup.

Après un temps incertain, où tous les deux essaient de se remettre du choc, Isaac est à bout de force et Peter se décale pour attraper une serviette à proximité et commencer à frotter le visage de son amant, lentement et tendrement. Ils sont tous les deux nus sur la carpette de la salle de bain, et Peter prend conscience des lèvres bleuies de son amant. « Viens, » il lui dit en se levant, « tu vas attraper froid, » il tend sa main à Isaac, « on retourne dans la chambre. » Avec précaution, il les dirige jusqu'à la chambre, où il fait se coucher Isaac, entre les draps doux et apaisants. Isaac se laisse faire, complètement vidé. Peter le borde, puis il l'enjambe pour aller se coucher près de lui, sous les draps. Isaac attrape sa main, qu'il entraîne contre son ventre en se tournant sur le côté.

« Pardon, » murmure Isaac. « Je ne voulais pas. »

« Arrête de t'excuser. Je suis avec toi. » Il se penche pour embrasser la tempe d'Isaac, "Je t'aime."

Isaac ne dit plus rien, son attention se focalise sur les battements du cœur de Peter qu'il peut sentir vibrer contre son dos. C'est apaisant, réconfortant. Il se sent plus léger. Il ne sait pas si il pourra s'en remettre un jour.

Mais Peter est là.

Pour toujours.

 **OOO**

 **FIN**

 **La condition d'Isaac me turlupine, et je suis certaine qu'il a vécu d'avantage que de la maltraitance physique. L'épisode "la marque", et sa réaction face aux 'hommes masqués' m'a toujours semblé louche. Il est quand même le seul à pleurer comme une fillette quand il se fait attaquer, sauf Lydia...mais bon, Lydia est une humaine, sans pouvoir (elle le croit) et une fille donc...**


End file.
